emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04483
}} is the 4,485th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 4 October, 2006. Plot Part 1 At Butlers Farm, Andy has had a difficult night with baby Sarah who wouldn't sleep. Jo and Daz are suffering from lack of sleep too. Katie, who is still in bed, puts a cushion to her ear to block out the sound of crying. At Smithy Cottage Toni is struggling to fill the washing machine because of her burns, but puts on a brave face when Paddy comes in suffering from a hangover. She tells him that she can manage. Back at Butlers Jo has managed to quieten Sarah. She's happy to help out and has managed to get the day off work. Andy is thrilled that he has Sarah back but Katie is concerned that Jo seems to always help out before she can. Katie sees the book that Emily left with photos and notes on what Sarah likes and dislikes. Andy doesn't want anyone to know that Sarah is back because he doesn't want to lose her again. At Oakwell Hall Perdy is thrilled to see that the builders have turned up ahead of the dinner party. Susie is trying to tell them that there has been a mistake but Perdy is thrilled to be able to put a spanner in the works and tells the builders to get on with their work. At Butlers Andy detects that Katie isn't keen on being around Sarah, she is planning to go to work. Andy panics when Perdy calls round. They hide any baby things and Jo takes Sarah out of the room. Perdy is oblivious and sits herself down at the table to discuss business. Perdy hears Sarah crying but Andy and Katie make up excuses and Katie takes Perdy off to see the tack room. At Home Farm Pearl is doing her cleaning when she finds a passed out Tom in the sitting room. Tom wakes up and pours himself a drink much to Pearl's concern. Tom tells her that sticking her nose in isn't in her job description and tells her to get him a coffee. At Butlers Perdy is pleased with the tack room. Perdy asks if there is anything wrong but Katie explains that she is just tired and leads Perdy away from the farmhouse where sounds of Sarah crying can be heard. Perdy is worried that Katie is having second thoughts about the business but Katie assures her that isn't the case. In Café Hope Kelly serves Toni and Paddy their lunch. They talk about Toni's burns. Kelly thinks it's good that they can still be friends. Del and Debbie walk in laughing, Toni is furious to see them. Del leaves sensing the atmosphere while Debbie reminds her that they have a right to be there. Paddy tells Toni that Del didn't mean to hurt her but Toni intends to take her to court and walks out on Paddy who is frustrated with Kelly's meddling. In the village Toni is on the phone to the police but she doesn't like what she hears. Debbie drags Del away when Toni walks towards them menacingly. Jack and Diane are sat outside the Woolpack. Jack is annoyed that Andy hasn't met him when he said he would. Jack sees Daz getting off the bus with Jo and wonders what they are doing together. Debbie approaches Daz and asks him if he has heard from Jasmine while Toni gets on the bus. Daz and Jo are making their way up the hill when Jack calls Daz back and asks him if everything is alright as Andy didn't turn up for work. Daz wonders why he is asking loads of questions and heads off to catch up with Jo. Jack and Diane worry that Katie knows about Andy and Jo's affair. In the office at Home Farm Pearl is cleaning and ear wigging Matthew who is on the phone trying to keep the bank happy. Carl wonders where Tom is as Pearl tries to warn him about what she saw earlier. Matthew tells her to leave the room. Tom walks in as the brothers discuss his state of mind. Tom looks at the paperwork Matthew and Carl are studying (prospective contractors for the development, Frank Smith) and tells them that he will deal with the meeting later in the day. The brothers can't believe it but Tom insists. Jo and Daz have returned to Butlers and have told Andy that Jack has been asking questions. Andy thinks they should go away for a while and starts packing. Katie tells him that they can't, Jo agrees that Sarah needs to get settled. Katie asks if she is meant to just follow him and Andy tells her that she will if they have any hope for the future. Andy tells her that all he cares about is Sarah. Katie leaves the house in tears. Part 2 At Butlers, Jo tells Andy not to be so hard on Katie. Jo thinks she is finding it difficult to cope. Daz walks in on them and tells Andy that Sarah has gone to sleep but that he thinks she has a temperature. Andy wants to deal with it himself but Jo reminds him that Sarah is a baby and that she needs to see Dr Abbott. Rosemary returns to Oakwell to see that the builders have started their work. Susie tries to explain but Perdy smugly tells her that there has been a misunderstanding. Perdy is thrilled to add that she and Grayson are moving out when Grayson returns. Rosemary thinks that Grayson will never leave but Perdy tells her that as his wife, there are a few extras that only she can provide. In the Woolpack Jack is trying to call Andy. Diane tells him not to interfere when he threatens to go up to the farm. Hari gets his drink and joins Paddy who is still suffering from the night before. Hari thinks that Toni is overreacting about Del and insists it was an accident. Paddy agrees but thinks that Toni isn't ready to accept things, Hari warns that everything will blow up and tells Paddy that he should talk to her but Paddy is reluctant. Jack leaves the pub to head up to Butlers, Diane is trying to stop him but Jack wants to know that everything is alright. They see Katie and ask her how things are. It's obvious that she is holding something back. Thinking Katie knows about the affair, Jack assures her that it is ok, as they know, but Katie thinks that they are talking about the baby Jack and Diane are shocked. At Home Farm the Kings are in a meeting about the development but things aren't going well, Tom is drunk. Matthew and Tom argue while the building company wonder what is going on. Matthew tries to force Tom out of the room but Tom struggles free and leaves. At Butlers Dr Abbott is looking Sarah over. She warns that Sarah isn't on the list and asks questions about where she has been. Jack and Diane enter with Katie and are thrilled to see Sarah. Katie tells Andy that she is sorry but she had to. Andy wants to know who else she has told. Dr Abbott is suspicious and asks where she can get past medical records from. The doctor leaves and Andy lays into Katie telling her that this has nothing to do with her. Toni is at the police station wanting to know what is happening with her case. PC Swirling explains that they need to make sure there is some evidence before they take things any further. Toni is furious and demands that they tell her something. PC Swirling tells her that she will hear something by the end of the week. At Butlers the Sugden's watch Sarah playing, Jack wonders where Emily is. Katie feels left out as Jack tells Andy that he shouldn't worry about Debbie or the Dingles as they will fight them every step of the way if they have to. Jo is smug to see Katie so uncomfortable. In the village Del is telling Paddy that she is thinking of moving because Toni will never forgive her. Paddy tells her that he will have a word. Debbie warns Del that Toni is approaching as Toni gets out of her taxi. Del explains that she and Paddy were just talking and that she wants to get things sorted out. Toni agrees that she does to and tells Del that she has just been to the police station and that Del won't be walking free much longer. Toni tells her that she will pay for what she has done to her. At Home Farm Carl tries to stop Tom from drinking. Tom tells Matthew and Carl that they wouldn't survive in the real world as they can't stand on their own two feet. Matthew reminds him that he has left the family before and Tom laughs and what a success Matthew and Sadie were. Matthew leaves the room to find Pearl ear wigging. He passes her a glass and tells her to use it, that way she won't miss anything. Carl wants to know what's going on and warns Tom that things are bound to take time. Carl leaves the room to find Pearl listening at the door with her glass. At Butlers Jo finds Katie and becomes a shoulder to cry on, she reassures her that things will be fine. Katie is grateful but it's clear that Jo is loving being in control. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes